


You Can't Hide Wounds From a Medic

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Aid, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Girlfriends, tw wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Zora managed to get hurt from a bounty, and Meryl patches her up.
Relationships: Meryl Lockhart/Zora Salazar
Series: A Cop and A Cowboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691752
Kudos: 19





	You Can't Hide Wounds From a Medic

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Soft for this crack ship of mine. I am but a dumb bi who cherishes these two far too much lol.
> 
> Also writing Zora's accent is hard.

“You’re hurt.”

“Its nothin’, besides, ah can fix it mahself.”

“I’m a trained field medic. _You’re hurt.”_

“Well, more fool me fer datin’ a dame with a medical degree.”

“And more fool me for dating an idiot cowgirl who refuses help when she _clearly_ needs it.”

“Wha- hey!” Zora stared at Meryl and crossed her arms.

Meryl paid her no heed, as she was too busy rifling through her drawers for the first aid kit.

With a triumphant _‘hah!’_ , she pulled it out, whipping herself around to face Zora, who up until that point was stubbornly sitting on the couch and bleeding from a wound on her face, which she had gotten as the only visible evidence of her last bounty. Impressive that someone was able to to _that_ to _her_ , in a way.

“No. Ah don’’ need any help Fruitloop, it’s nothin’ ah can’t handle.”

Meryl didn’t reply, instead, she just inched closer and closer to Zora.

“Y’know, ah _can_ always jus’ leave-”

“Can you?”

“Ah mean, _yes_ \- Oh _.”_

The medic smirked at the cowgirl. She had sat on Zora’s lap, so she was straddling and facing her at the same time, logically making her unable to move.

“C’ _mon!_ Tha’’s cheatin’!”

“Is it? I hadn’t realised~.” Meryl quickly planted a kiss on the stunned Zora’s lips, avoiding the cut, and leaned back, satisfied that she wouldn’t be moving anytime soon.

“Now where was I?” In an instant, practised way, bandages and antiseptic solution and the like were being pulled from the kit, and Meryl was wearing the standard blue latex gloves to avoid any… well… any _more_ infections. “This may sting a bit, okay?” she whispered, not liking the fact that she would have to hurt her girlfriend in order to heal her.

Zora simply nodded. 

And then she winced.

The stinging only lasted a matter of seconds before a soothing cream was applied, but it still _hurt._

As Meryl pressed the bandage to Zora’s face, the cowgirl instinctively leaned her head into her hand, closing her eyes. 

“Thanks, Merrie. Don’’ know what ah’d dew withou’ yew.” She waited for Meryl to put the kit off to the side, before pulling her down into a tight hug.

Meryl let out a startled squeak, before relaxing. “Probably still be bleeding?” She answered, voice quiet.

“Heh, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment!


End file.
